


Sweet Like Candy

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Advent Drabbles Day two: old fashioned candy
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871245
Kudos: 16





	Sweet Like Candy

The jars were old and heavy. Kurt doesn’t know what they originally held, but in his life they had only held old fashioned hard filled Christmas candies. One sat on the counter in the kitchen by the sink. It was filled with spice flavored old fashioned candies and his dad took a piece each time he walked by. The one on the coffee table in the living room was filled with fruit flavored hard candy with filled centers. Kurt liked those pretty well. His favorite jar was filled with ribbon candies. His mama bought them in boxes and broke the bigger pieces into smaller pieces and put them into the third jar. Kurt loved the ribbon candy. He loved how delicate it looked and how wonderful each different flavor tasted and how his mama’s eyes sparkled when she’d give him a piece.

When he was older and they were moving to a new house, Kurt found the jars. He removed them from the ‘donation’ pile and put them in one of the boxes he was keeping ‘stuff Kurt was saving, whether you like it or not’ in. He wrapped each in old scarves of his mother’s and a baby blanket or two. His dad rolled his eyes and ignored him while Finn teased him about caring so much about stupid stuff and how he was silly for thinking stuff meant anything. Kurt asked when Finn was giving up the chair. At least what Kurt had he had actually memories of. Finn threatened to break his stuff and Burt told Kurt he would pay for a storage unit after all, but more had to go.

Years later when Kurt had a house of his own, shared with someone who adored him and thought he was breathtaking and treasured him in all things, Kurt drove to Lima and packed up his storage unit. He moved everything to his new home. Not all was kept, but a great deal was. The glass jars sat on the counter, joined by a fourth heavy jar that nearly matched them perfectly. One jar always held spice flavored hard candies. One jar always held fruit filled and flavored hard candies, one was filled with delicate ribbon candies and the fourth, the new jar, was always filled with English Butterscotch drops.


End file.
